


The Ends and the Means

by achillese



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Comfort, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achillese/pseuds/achillese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael gets drunk and apologetic. Adam tries to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ends and the Means

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt requested by [hospitalspider](http://hospitalspider.livejournal.com/) on LJ.

The first thing on Adam's agenda was simple: kill Dean. The next thing: bury Dean. The third thing: take care of Michael. As it was, however, murder was still frowned upon by the majority of society, so Dean's inevitable death would have to wait for now. Thus, Adam's priorities were reordered: take care of Michael, and do it now.

It had taken an absurdly long time for the sword of Heaven to get drunk but Dean was a patient man, plying the archangel with shot after shot of everything the eldest Winchester could think of. Adam hadn't been able to tell if this was Dean's way of welcoming Michael into the group or if this was some kind of twisted revenge for the way Michael had treated them both in the past. Though to be honest, getting Michael smashed seemed like a pretty piss-poor form of revenge, all things considering. It was like smacking someone on the back of the head for committing murder: too soft, too lenient. And so Adam figured Dean was genuinely trying to get Michael to have fun and loosen up.

God knows how many shots later and Adam was forced to haul Michael's ass out of Bobby's house so he could drive the two of them back to the hotel room they'd rented for the month. Extensive stays were kind of their thing now, seeing as being an archangel and a vessel kind of put them under the radar of every supernatural creature imaginable. They had to keep on the move constantly, popping from one side of the country to the other, always on their toes, always mobile. It just so happens that today was Bobby's birthday and he wanted everybody there, Adam and Michael included. He'd started treating them both like they were his own sons and frankly, Adam was more than happy to accept Bobby that way. It felt like the hollow in his chest was slowly being cared for and filled.

Of course, not even Bobby Singer himself could predict just how drunk it was possible to get an archangel. Cas, sure, but not Michael, or so it seemed. Now, however, Adam had to slide the keycard into the slot with one hand while he kept his other arm wrapped tight around Michael's waist, with the archangel's head lolling onto his shoulder while his dead weight nearly dragged Adam's skinny frame to the ground.

"Fucking Dean…" Adam muttered as he turned the handle and kicked the door open a little too violently. "Thinks he's being so funny…goddamn enabler…"

Michael merely grunted in response as Adam half dragged, half walked him into the room, letting the door slam shut behind them as he reached over and flipped the dim light on before leading Michael over to the bed they shared together and dropping him on it with a loud 'oof.' Michael lay there on his stomach, face buried in the pillow with his bottom half hanging off the edge. Adam grabbed his feet and tossed them up on the bed so he was lying down at last.

"Just take it easy for now, all right?" Adam shucked off his jacket and let it drop on the floor before he slipped Michael's boots off and set them down next to his own sneakers. "Get some sleep and walk it off in the morning if you can."

Michael said something but with his mouth full of pillow it only sounded like, "Mm shr-ee yu wur mm vishul Am."

Adam snorted as he slid his jeans off his legs and removed his hoodie, leaving him in his boxers and T-shirt. "Wanna run that by me again, O Sword of Heaven?"

Michael gave him the finger (yet another thing he learned from Dean) before forcing himself to roll over onto his back, arms splayed out on either side of him as he stared up at the ceiling. "I said," he repeated slowly, words slurred with drunken goodness, "I'm sorry you were my vessel, Adam."

Adam frowned down at him from the side of the bed, arms dangling at his waist. "That wasn't your call to make, man. You don't have to apologize."

"No, but I do!" Michael sounded like a whining child. "You went through Hell because of me! Literally!"

"Shh, keep your voice down. It's late. Just…just get some sleep, okay? You'll feel better in the morning."

Adam reached over to smooth Michael's sweaty hair away from his face but Michael surprised him by grabbing his wrist and yanking. Adam gasped as he tumbled into bed, landing on top of Michael with a grunt and a bubble of laughter. He pushed himself up with his elbows on either side of Michael's head, looking down into his green eyes with a tiny grin.

"You're the funniest fucking thing when you're drunk, d'you know that?" Adam asked.

Michael ignored his sentiment, instead opting to reach out and run a hand through Adam's sandy-colored hair, grasping the younger man by the back of the neck so their eyes locked. "I'm sorry." A lot of the drunkenness was suddenly gone from his voice as he lapsed into a stern tone. "You've been through so much because of me, Adam. I wish…I wish I could change it. Erase everything. Rewind so you were never tricked, never left behind."

Adam shook his head, slipping his body into the comfortable and familiar folds of Michael's body, lying on top of him so their ribs melted against each other's, legs intertwining, puzzle pieces fitting together. Adam folded his fingers together and rested his hands on Michael's chest, propping his chin up on top of them. Michael looked down at him expectantly, as if waiting for Adam to yell at him.

Instead, Adam said, "I don't wish that. If none of that happened, we wouldn't be here."

Michael frowned. "I don't like that."

"Don't like what?"

"That you'd so willingly accept your time in Hell so long as it brings us together. It's…not right."

"Neither is starting the Apocalypse, but that didn't seem to stop you."

"Apples and oranges."

Adam sighed. "Look. I'm not…excusing you for any of that. I'm just saying that…what happened, happened. There's no changing it. But at least it brought us to a good place, y'know?"

Michael ran a hand gently through Adam's hair again. "You're oddly positive tonight."

"One of us has to be. Otherwise we'd both be drunken crying messes."

Michael finally cracked a small smile. "You're not drunk though."

"True." Adam leaned up and kissed Michael's chin. "But I think you're drunk enough for both of us right now."

Michael pulled Adam back up to him when the human tried to lie back down on his chest. He leaned up and caught Adam's lips in his, kissing him slow and soft, tasting like the mix of drinks he'd had tonight but Adam didn't really care. He pressed Michael back down onto the pillow, lips still attached, fingers tangled in his hair with Michael's arms around his waist. When Adam finally pulled away, they were both breathing hard, in need of air.

"You're ridiculous," Adam said matter-of-factly before pecking him on the lips again. "Now sleep."

He rolled off of Michael so he could lie next to him, wrapping one arm around Michael's waist and slipping a leg on top of his as they lay together on top of the sheets, too tired to wrestle underneath them.

Michael's drunken mind, however, was still moving, albeit at a wobbly, slow pace. "But…do the ends really justify the means?" He waited for Adam's response and got none. "Adam?"

He looked down at the human but the younger boy was already fast asleep, clinging to Michael like a lifeline. Michael sighed and leaned over to kiss the top of his head before settling back against the pillow to follow Adam into slumber.


End file.
